


Heartbeat

by CarryMyThoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryMyThoughts/pseuds/CarryMyThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ugh I finally finished this. So this beauitful monster is for the wonderful <a href="http://lanikaia.deviantart.com/">lanikaia</a> as a birthday gift! Thank you for being SUCH a good fan and friend of mine! You are such a treasure and I hope everyone knows that!<br/>I'm sorry this story is trash it's late and I just finished a final essay lol</p>
<p>I don't own Haikyuu!!<br/>I don't own you<br/>I don't own "Heartbeat" by Carrie Underwood</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I finally finished this. So this beauitful monster is for the wonderful [lanikaia](http://lanikaia.deviantart.com/) as a birthday gift! Thank you for being SUCH a good fan and friend of mine! You are such a treasure and I hope everyone knows that!  
> I'm sorry this story is trash it's late and I just finished a final essay lol
> 
> I don't own Haikyuu!!  
> I don't own you  
> I don't own "Heartbeat" by Carrie Underwood

    **A/N: Akaashi and Reader at 22+  
[Listen if you like](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eg50JGPEoo8)**

****

  


    "Hey, hey, hey! Let's get this party started!"

    Woots and hollers followed after the tall, spiky haired man chugged his beer. Tonight, the university volleyball club was celebrating their win in their most recent tournament. Ironically enough, the owl setter and spiker duo followed each other to the same college. They may not be studying the same thing, they still have their sport that brings them together. The quiet setter smiles softly to himself as he shakes his head at his long time friend for his loud antics. 

    The red solo cup in his hand sways with his body as he moves with the moving music blasting from the speakers. His attention turns from Bokuto to the sound of your giggling. Above all the noise, and no matter where he is, the green eyed male is able to discern your voice through a vast crowd. The way your hair dances as you toss your head back in laughter is a sight he will never bore of. 

    Just seeing you is a treasure in itself. 

    Feeling a pair of eyes on you, you turn your attention away from your conversation to glance in Akaashi's direction. Meeting his glance, you notice him blush and look away quickly, causing you to lightly chuckle. You excuse yourself and push your way through the growing party to reach him. 

    "Hey."

    "Hey."

    "You know it's okay to walk up to me at a party right?"

    He swirls the alcohol in his drink to avoid your gaze, knowing that he had been caught. "Sorry," he quickly mutters out as he takes a small sip of his cup.

    Your eyebrows furrow at his reaction, concern etching into the lines of your face. "Do you wanna leave?"

    "You're having fun, I don't want to take you away from that."

    You take the cup out of his hand and place it on a nearby ledge. The softness of your palms ignites the nerves in his palms as he feels his hand be encompassed by yours. Your delicate yet firm hold on his rough hands distracts him from his thoughts and solely refocuses on your being. 

    "Keiji it's okay. I'm happy wherever you want to be."

  
_I love it when we're at a party, in a downtown crowd_  
_But I can hear you call me, baby, with the music up loud_  
_Red wine, good times, no I don't mind, being with everyone else_  
_But then there's nights like tonight that I want you to myself_

  
Your feet a dragging beneath you as you're being pulled away from the craziness of the party. Akaashi's hold on your hand as he guides you through the crowd and out the door is the only thing you can focus on. The pads of his fingers linger lightly over the palm of your hand, sending tiny shivers through your nerves with each graze. Where was he planning on taking you this late at night? As eager as you were, you were slightly nervous.

    "Keiji, where are we going? Don't you wanna stay and spend time with Bokuto? He did just get back from traveling with the National team."

    He stops to turn his attention to you, emerald eyes locking with yours. No matter how many times you look into his eyes, the world around you begins to cease and in that moment it is just the two of you. 

    "(Surname), just trust me. Is that okay?" 

    You nod as he pulls out his car keys and motions for you to enter his vehicle. You strap yourself into the passenger seat and proceed to turn on the radio. A smooth and calm melody begins to play from the sound system and your mind begins to wander. Where is he taking you at nine at night? As the two of you drive, your glance out the side window and see the lights of the city begin to fall behind you and all you see is an open night sky. Slowly, the noise from the radio begins to fade in and out as the smell of fresh grass and trees assaults your noses. 

    You feel your weight shift as Akaashi slows the car to a halt. He's parked the car on top of a hill over looking the city. The lights decorate the night sky like a painting set up in a museum. Beautiful and breathtaking. Your breath hitches at the view in amazement. 

    "I'm being selfish."

    You snap your head to the sound of his voice and see that his gaze is elsewhere. A faint blush stains his cheeks as he hesitates to meet your eyes.

    "What do you mean?"

    "(Surname), I just wanted you to myself tonight. That's why I'm selfish."

    You begin to sputter at his words, "I, uh, psh, no your'e not. Why are you so, gah?! I don't know..." Your bottom lip is pinched between your teeth as your heartbeat quickens at his words. With so few words, Akaashi was able to turn your strong willed body into a fluttering mess. And that's what made him different from anyone else. 

    No one else could make your heartbeat as fast as he could. Just one glance, one fleeting touch, and you were putty in his hands. And Akaashi? 

    He smiles deeply as he caresses your cheek and pulls you forward to reach his lips.

  
_And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_  
_And we can't see those city lights, and I love the way you look in a firefly's glow_  
_Saying everything without making a sound, a cricket choir in the background_  
_Underneath the harvest moon, standing on your shoes with my barefoot_  
_Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

  
You pull away slowly, biting your lip to taste him even more than you have. The emeralds of his eyes dance in the moonlight that captures your soul and intertwines with his. Suddenly breaking the moment, you unbuckle your seatbelt and quickly exit his car and motion for him to join you. He gives you a strange look but goes along with whatever you're thinking. You perch yourself up onto the trunk of Akaashi's sedan and pat the open spot next to you. 

    "Did you not like the view of the city?"

    "I did," you breathe, "but this view of the stars without the hustle and bustle of the city and its lights is so much better. Don't you agree Keiji?"

    A small shudder runs through his body as he hears his name roll off your tongue with ease. The way how you say his name is something he will never tire of. It's like he's meeting you, dating you, loving you all for the first time every time you say it. A sensation like this is one he will never take for granted or give anyone else the chance to. 

    "I agree, (Name)."

~~~~~~~~

        Your light snores alert Akaashi that you have fallen asleep staring at the stars. Glancing at his watch, he checks the time to figure how long you two have been out there. It's 10 minutes until one in the morning, and he starts to become lulled to sleep by your even breathing. The hustle and bustle of the city below has slowed and the stars in the clear night sky continue to emerge. He reaches deep into his pockets to touch a small object. The light touch of the velvet on his finger pads send a wave of nervousness through out his body. He stiffens at the thought that your head might have been sleeping on the uncomfortable small box and that his secret might have been blown.

    Maybe next time he'll find the courage to do it.

    "Keiji?"

    Drowsiness drips through his name that he can't help but have butterflies fill his insides. A faint blush adorns his cheeks as he sees your eyes slowly flutter open as your stretch and arch your back. "What time is it?"

    "It's almost one in the morning. Do you want me to drive you home, love?"

    "That would be wonderful."

    Akasshi jumps off the car first and holds out his hand for you to take it. You hold his hand as he guides you off of the car trunk. His free hand rests at your waist, feeling the skin where between your pants and shirt, drawing lazy designs on it. The two of you just stand and stare into each others eyes for a bit longer than necessary before you kiss his nose. 

    The drive back to your apartment is quick and peaceful. You sleep the whole way there, making it hard for Akaashi to pay attention to the road. The way the moonlight hits your face highlighting your cheekbones sends a sensation down his spine. As he continues to drive, he wonders about how to ask you the most important question he's ever had to ask. He had his opportunity but was top shy. You two have been dating for 4 years, he should be used to all the little quirks you do, but somehow they still get him. 

    Akaashi slows his car as he reaches your apartment complex. He hoped that he didn't wake you but to no avail. 

    "Are we here," you ask groggily, "I can't wait to lay down." 

    "I can come in if you would like."

    You smile politely at him, "Silly, your apartment just had a party. I'm sure you're needed there than here. But you're more than welcome to surprise me tomorrow morning with breakfast."

    Akaashi rolls his eyes at your indirect demand, "You just want me to cook for you."

~~~~~~~~

    The door lightly closes behind him as he enters his shared apartment. Red solo cups and an empty keg litter the carpet, and he's well aware of who's going to clean it all up. He sees one of his roommates waking up from the noise of another presence in the room.

    "Oh hey, I didn't think you'd be here already. Did you ask her?"

    Akasshi takes a seat next to Kuroo on the couch and leans back so his head is resting on the top pillows. "I got nervous."

    "Heyyy, hey, heyyy!! W-what are you doing herrree? Shouldn't you be, you know, not here?"

    "Bo, he didn't ask her."

    "What?! Why not?!"

    Akaashi lifts himself off the couch to head toward his room. "Maybe another night, Bokuto. I'll tell you everything later."

    And with that, he closes his door and tries to diminish his growing regret.

  
_And I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest_  
_I wanna feel you holding onto me, and make me hold my breath_  
_You pull me closer, my head on your shoulder, baby we won't need a song_  
_We'll make a fallen star wish, one more slow kiss, what are we waiting on?_

~~~~~~~~

    "I'm glad I could meet with you for lunch Yachi, I just don't know what to do."

    The blonde young woman smiles, "Of course (Surname)! What seems to be the problem?"

    Putting down your glass of water, you sigh as you begin to lament your feelings. "It's Keiji, he's been acting weird these past few weeks. I mean, it's been lovely. Like he's taken me to all these romantic and sentimental places but, why?"

    "I don't know, is he one to do big gestures like this?"

    "No not at all! He prefers things more secluded and to ourselves."

    Your food that you had ordered had just arrived and the two of you dug in. You had met the bubbly blonde at one of the Tokyo training camps, the same ones where you first met Akaashi. You were Nekoma's recently acquired manager and Kuroo couldn't help but show you off. He had told you of his misadventures with his gym 3 buddies. And when he walked you into the gym one evening, your eyes met green ones and your heart skipped a beat. At the same time, Akaashi's had too. It took him until your freshmen year of college before he asked you on a proper date. He feared that someone better would come along and replace him and he couldn't have that. Some how, the both of you wound up at the same university. 

    He had found you crying on the steps outside of your dormitory one evening. Akaashi came to you and he discovered that your date had stood you up. He doesn't know what gave him the courage to look you straight on and kiss you, but he's glad that it came out right then. What surprised him most was that you reciprocated the kiss. 

    And the rest is history.

    "I'm telling you Yachi, something is up," you say in between bites, "He's never been like this."

    "Maybe you should ask him about it later today? Aren't you two going to a company dinner of his?"

    "Well, yeah," you respond, "but I don't if asking him that type of question in front of co-workers is such a good idea."

    "Hmm."

    The both of you finish your respective meals with light talk and you ask her about her relationships and works. Yachi animatedly points out that she and Yamaguchi are moving in together soon. That news elates you and as you write your check, you get out of your seat to hug her. She begins to babble on about how scared and shaky he was when he asked her.

    "I'm serious (Surname)! He gave me an envelope that was somewhat sweaty from his hands and inside was a key. I thought it was a metaphor for the key to his heart and gave him a high five..."

    You giggle at her typical cute antics as you two make your way out of the restaurant. The warm spring air greets you in a most inviting way. It wraps around you securely and your confidence soars. A small smile makes its way across your face as Yachi continues to go on and on about Yamaguchi. It's cute really, you think to yourself. It's exciting to hear of her happiness. But they're moving in together, and you and Akaashi have been dating almost as long or longer than them and he hadn't brought it up. 

    "What if he's treating my nicely to get rid of me?"

    "What?"

    "Huh?"

    "Is that what you're thinking (Surname)? But he loves you," Yachi reassures, "there's no way he would do that."

    The sound of a car horn distracts you momentarily as life goes by around you in a bustling pace.

    "Yeah," you mumble, "there's no way."

    

~~~~~~~~

    Akaashi fiddles with his fingers as he awaits your presence in your living room. He came by early to pick you up for his company dinner. The weight difference between his legs is becoming more and more noticeable as the small box makes his dress pants more snug than usual. He begins to debate whether or not he should do it tonight in front of his peers. But what choice does he have? He's been putting this off for weeks and the pit in his stomach has grown with each passing minute he hasn't asked you. 

    "Hey, Keiji, who else will be there? I mean, is it an optional dinner or is everyone from the company going to be there?"

    He hears your question and chuckles lightly, you always did worry about these things. 

    "Because if I have to be around your secretary again where all she does is gossip, I'm going to lose it..."

    You continue to ramble, ignorant of the fact that your boyfriend is just letting you clear your head. He knows you're nervous, if you weren't, he wouldn't be here so early at your place. But here he is, trying to calm your rushing emotions as you prepare for this important dinner of his. It's a formal dinner of sorts, where many different employees get recognized for various things. Like Akaashi's department will. The architecture design of the company's latest building is being headed by his department and he is a chief designer. He hasn't told you yet, but he's saving all of his surprises for tonight. 

    "You don't think they're gonna serve food I don't like? Oh no, what if it's food I hate and I have to pretend I like it when i don't? Ugh, Keiji! I got all dressed up for this and if I have some sort of food fiasco I'm gonna be so embarrassed. And another thing..."

    Your rambling got louder as you turned down your music and walked out into the common area. Akaashi's eyes had widened larger than they have ever been To say that you looked beautiful would be an understatement. Words can't describe how amazing you look and are, and Akaashi is struggling to hide the maroon stain on his cheeks. 

    "Is it too much?"

    "No, red looks wonderful on you. How did I get so lucky?" The marvelous red fabric shows of your body in a way that shouldn't be allowed in Akaashi's opinion. You will be turning heads for sure at the formal and he is too excited. He has the proof in his jacket pocket that no one else can have this wonder that is before him. No one can have the one person who makes his heart skip a beat just by a certain type of dress. 

    You are stunning in more ways than one and his heartbeat is all over the place. His voice lowers as you meet his gaze. "Are, you ready to go?"

  
_And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_  
_And we can't see those city lights, and I love the way you look in a firefly's glow_  
_Saying everything without making a sound, a cricket choir in the background_  
_Underneath the harvest moon, standing on your shoes with my barefoot_  
_Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

    You're heart had been racing at a mile a minute and your thoughts were doing the same. For some reason, Akaashi barely made eye contact with you and kept using proper honorifics with you. Anytime the two of you would walk up to one of his co-workers, he would introduce you by your surname and not your name. 

    "Ennoshita, it's nice to see you this evening," Akaashi began, "you remember my girlfriend (Surname), yes?"

    His brown eyes dance in recognition of your face, "Heh, how can I forget? Tanaka wouldn't shut up for months about Nekoma's new manager. It's nice to see you again, (Surname).

    You smile at him and stick out your hand to shake his. Ennoshita bids you two well and walks off. Your eyes wander to Akaashi's fingers as you see he's playing with them again. Once one finger is cracked, he moves to the next one. For some reason, this calms you a bit. You take one his hands in yours which shocks him momentarily. You can feel the sweat between the creases of his fingers, making you hold on to him tighter.

    "Everything is going to be okay."

    He gives you a small grin and lightly kisses your hand, "Thank you (Surname)"

    Just hearing that name causes your smile to falter slightly. Above the buzz of the background, an announcement is made over a microphone asking everyone to return to their seats. Akaashi guides you to your assigned seats, slowly strolling you across the carpeted floor. As you take your seat, you notice the crimson upon Akaashi's face has remained from earlier. Something is clearly bothering him but you're not sure whether or not you should approach him about it. It could be a number of things, and with what you want to talk to him about trying to elicit anything out of him would not bode well. 

    The president of the company gives everyone a welcome to the annual dinner and the crowd applauds. You're hearing goes in and out your mind wonders to what is going on around you. Men and women everywhere are dressed to the nines for this wonderful and exclusive event. The window to your right showcases the expansive patio the hotel, where the dinner is being held, has to offer. The stars and moon start to show, and without the hustle and bustle of the city, you were able to see more stars at this time. Its beauty captivated you and you were lost in a trance. It wasn't until everyone started to cheer that you were snapped back into reality.

    A big booming voice said, "Akaashi Keiji come on up sir!"

    Slightly embarrassed at missing his name being called and the reason why, you begin to clap quickly as to not seem out of sorts. A radiant smile beams on your face as you see him shake the presidents hand and approach the microphone.

    "It may not sound like it, but I am grateful to be leading the architecture project of our new company building."

    You laugh along with the audience, knowing that Akaashi used his silent demeanor for humor. Sometimes it's little things like that that make you realize how lucky you are to have him.

    "But," he continues, "I have something to take care of first."

    You start to think to yourself _What in the world is he doing._

"(Surname), please stand up."

    All eyes turned to you as you, not very gracefully, stood up and gave a small wave. You forced yourself to smile and gave Akaashi a strange face, hoping he would see your discomfort.

    "You're probably thinking 'what the heck am I doing?' and I don't blame you."

    He slowly descends from the platform to meet you halfway.

    "For weeks I've been struggling to find the perfect way to do this. And after about two or three attempts, I realize there is  no perfect way."

    He is now about a foot away from you and all you can hear is his voice and your heart.

    "Do you remember the night I took you to look at the stars," he asked waiting for you to nod before he continues, "I was trying to get you alone to be super romantic but I kept chickening out." He takes another step closer to you until you can feel his breath on your cheek. "But, with this big job opportunity coming up, I can't hold back now."

    As you look down, you see that he is on one knee, looking up at you lovingly holding a small box with a tiny object in the middle that glows in the light. Your voice hitches as you begin to realize what is going on around you. All eyes are on you, whispers are heard along with your heartbeat. 

    "(Surname) (Name), will you please marry me?" 

    Your lip begins to tremble in excitement and anxiety. At a loss for words, you vigorously nod your head as a couple tears fall from your eyes.

    "Yes, yes, yes a million times yes. Oh my goodness Keiji, yes! Get up!"

    Woots and hollers were all around the two of you as he embraced you in a most loving kiss. You feel something make its way onto your ring finger and you stop kissing him to admire the ring. It's more beautiful than you could imagine. Overwhelmed with emotions, you kiss him again, not caring anymore at this point. You feel his hands reach your waist to bring you closer together. This moment went better than Akaashi could have ever imagined.

    Maybe it was a good thing he waited that long. 

  
_And I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest_

___And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_  
_And we can't see those city lights, and I love the way you look in a firefly's glow_  
_Saying everything without making a sound, a river rolling in the background_  
_Underneath the harvest moon, standing on your shoes with my barefoot_  
_Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

 


End file.
